That Grin
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: YAOI RAPE Non-con JechtTidus One-shot It was a grin that only Jecht could pull off. A mix of cocky, jerky and aroused...


**WARNING: **This story contains YAOI. As in boy on boy. Also, the pairing in father and son. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Only the story is mine. The rest is (c) to Square Enix.

**Author's Note:** This was originally written for a friend. Felt like posting it.

* * *

Jecht had one of -those- grins on his face. It wasn't the evil sort of grin that the other Chaos Warriors had. It was a grin that only Jecht could pull off. A mix of cocky, jerky and aroused. It was a grin that could make someone uneasy and it was one of the reasons that Jecht could be identified as a Warrior of Chaos. That grin, along with the gauntlet, the sword and the sheer strength, made Jecht who he was.

And at the moment, Jecht was being a cocky bastard and a so-called "model" father. He had been sitting on the couch the entire day, simply watching his son go through his daily activities like it was nothing.

It was midday when he brought his master plan into action. He got to his feet and stretched his arms high above his head for a moment. He walked into the quiet and empty kitchen and saw, just like he expected, Tidus with his back to him, a blank expression on the boy's face. The older man came up right behind him silently and stood there for a long moment before bringing a hand up to cover the boy's mouth.

Tidus' ocean blue eyes widened in surprise but before he had a chance to struggled, his father's covered arm wrapped itself around his mid-section and over his arms, keeping him from fighting back. He looked back, his blue eyes meeting Jecht's brown ones. He saw, with a mild amount of fright, that Jecht had that grin of his.

He picked up his son without much troubled and carried him off silently, stopping only to readjust himself when Tidus managed to squirm. He opened the door to his bedroom with his foot and threw the boy onto the bed, quickly closing and locking the door behind him.

"What the hell is your problem old man?!" Tidus let out a half-yell as he glared at his father.

All he got in response was a shrug. His father moved closer, grinning from ear to ear. Tidus scrambled backwards as fast as he could to the other end of the bed, bumping into the wall that was there. Jecht leaned his upper body forward and stared at his son. Tidus simply gulped and looked away, breaking the intense gaze.

Jecht lifted an arm and grabbed onto Tidus' shirt. In one swift movement he pulled the boy closer and pressed their lips together, stifling the yell Tidus was about to utter when Jecht pulled him closer.

Tidus groaned, trying to push his old man off with little success. /Why does he have to be so strong?! And what the hell is he up too?!/ He screamed in his head, trying to figure out -why- his father was doing this.

That small groan was all Jecht needed. He pushed his tongue into his son's mouth, shocking the boy for a small moment.

Jecht winced and threw Tidus onto the bed, bringing his right hand to his mouth. Tidus simply smirked a little as he sat up, determined to get out of the room.

"You bit me…"

"And you fucking kissed me! Are you nuts?! Hello! It's me!" He stood up as he spoke, hoping the conversation was enough of a distraction.

"Yeah, I know who you are." He grabbed him with his free hand and pushed him back down onto the bed, this time on his stomach. Without giving him a chance to struggle he quickly moved over him, straddling Tidus' smaller hips.

He brought one hand up to block Tidus' mouth while the other worked on the overalls he was wearing. A few minutes and struggles later (both from the overalls and Tidus) the garment was gone, leaving him in only his shirt and shorts.

The boy bit down on the hand covering his mouth, effectively getting it out of the way. "Get off me!" He screamed, struggling yet again to push him off. Jecht rolled his eyes at the attempt, knowing that no one would hear him anyway. He lifted himself a little and pulled off the boy's shorts in one swoop, making him glare. "I don't care what you're trying to do! Stop it!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" He asked in a gruff voice as he leaned over him enough to pull off his own overalls.

"'Cause I'm your son for fuck's sake!"

"You'd think, judging by the way you're saying that, this should bother me." He grinned at the sarcasm in his voice as he pulled off his shorts.

"I always knew you were a sick fuck!"

Jecht shrugged off the insult. So what if he was? He was getting the spoils of being a sick fuck whether he liked it or not. And by the sounds of the screaming insults, he didn't like or want the idea. Oh well.

Jecht grinned again and gave a sarcastic pat to Tidus' head. The boy glared back at him with the same hurt eyes as when he was a kid, hoping to affect the man on top of him.

His attempts were in vain however. Jecht let the grin on his face widen as he thrust into his son quickly and without warning.

Tidus' eyes widened as he let a yell of pain. For what it was worth he gripped the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles going white. It looked like Jecht wasn't going to give him any time to take in what was going. He pulled back almost completely before snapping his hips forward again, thrusting deeply into the blond.

The older man continued his assault with same strength and vigour, never letting up no matter how much Tidus begged for him to stop. Tidus' frantic begging only seemed to spur on the aeon's1 lust.

The boy screamed in pain with every thrust his father made. He felt like he was about to be torn apart! Jecht's sheer size, along with the power behind his movements, was acting like a jackhammer, tearing Tidus apart from the inside out.

Tidus' screams echoed off the walls as Jecht increased the vigour of his thrusts. Jecht groaned quietly as he continued, still grinning at the smaller frame beneath him.

After what seemed like forever to Tidus, Jecht slammed into him deeply one last time and released into him with a loud groan, emptying his seed into his son.

Jecht panted heavily as he pulled out of him, rolling off so he could get dressed. Tidus rolled onto his side and curled up in a fetal position, afraid to look back at the man that was his father.

The room filled with a heavy silence as Jecht got dressed. He went to the door and unlocked before looking back at the bed. Without a word he left the room, a hint of a grin still on his face.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
